The Inheritance
by Tenshi Kudaino
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort in his 6th year and is about to turn 17, with coming of age comes a magical inheritance that varies between every witch and wizard. Knowing Harry, he has to take different to a whole different level. HIATUS
1. Change

**This is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_WARNING_: This will contain slash later on.  
**

_**This has been edited for mistakes and such.**_

**Chapter One**

_A Painful Surprise_

"**Defeating Voldemort in your sixth year, a full year before your inheritance, is remarkable, Harry!" Remus stated proudly.**

"**You should expect a wonderful inheritance," Dumbledore had said, his blue eyes twinkling wildly.**

"**I remember mine; it's an amazing thing," Sirius said.**

_What's wonderful about feeling like your skin is slowly being peeled off! _Harry thought. _What's amazing about feeling as though there's hellfire coursing through your veins! A gift? A gift my arse! This fucking SUCKS!_

Harry was laying in his bed at the Dursley's; it was his last night there because he would be considered an adult in the eyes of the wizarding community. Even though he was experiencing the worst pain he had ever felt, even when he had been under multiple Crucios, the thought of never seeing the Dursleys again was uplifting. That thought had almost pushed the pain entirely to the back of his mind; until it increased ten-fold that is. It felt as if every bone in his body was shattering, splintering, and shifting over and over again never ceasing in their repetition.

Throughout the entire duration of the pain's presence, he didn't allow one sound to pass through his lips in fear of the consequences that his uncle would bring down upon him. Vernon had already laid scars upon his body and Harry didn't wish for anymore before he could leave this "house".

After what felt like an eternity, the pain slowly started to fade and he welcomed the darkness that followed.

Thousands of miles away, in the underground part of a magnificent school, in a chamber called Cerebro. A man named Charles Xavier was informed of a new mutant coming into their powers. Harry James Potter. Age: 17 Mutant Level: Unknown. Location: England

Harry slowly woke to his aunt banging on his door, yelling for him to get up and prepare their breakfast. He was slow to rise and his mind was still cloudy with sleep. The first thing he realized was that he could see in, maybe more than, perfect clarity. He stood and walked to his dresser to grab some clean clothes, he froze in front of his mirror.

Slowly, Harry raised a hand to his face and was stunned when the being in the mirror did the same. But no, it wasn't just any being, it was him and his newly inherited status quo. His hair was now pin straight and hung down with midnight blue and scarlet tints in the light like a perfect blend of dancing fire and water, his emerald eyes were now surrounded by thick, dark lashes, and the somewhat tan and slight visage of muscles that he had acquired from playing quid ditch had been replaced by moonlight pale ivory skin and a lithe figure. He also noticed that he had gone from being an average five feet nine inches to a petite five feet three inches tall and that he facial features had gone from being a standard handsome to a an other worldly feminine beauty.

_I look like a bloody girl! Why the hell do I look like a bloody bleeding female?_

The memories of the night before flooded back into his mind like a damn breaking. The pain of the inheritance and then the knowledge of the freedom that came with it. The freedom from the Dursleys but mainly the freedom from his uncle and the beatings that came with living here. He was elated, despite t his new feminine appearance he was excited about his inheritance and what it meant. He flashed his reflection a brilliant smile and turned to grab his wand. He waved it at open his trunk and put away his things but all that happen was a few sparks sputtering from the end. Instead of worrying about it, he out it down and waved his hand in wandless magic opening the trunk and for all of his supplies piled neatly inside, then he waved his hands over his too large clothes, from the day before, and transfigured them into a deep scarlet silk button up shirt, black skin tight leather pants, and black leather combat boots. He dug around in his desk drawer for a string or rubber band but found s long crimson ribbon to tie at the base of his neck.

Loud footsteps thundered up the stairs toward Harry's bedroom door. Quickly, he transfigured one of his over-sized shirts into a long, black form fitting trench coat that clung to his torso and waist and flowed down to his feet, an inch above the ground; it also had a hood. Then he shrunk his truck, stuffed it into a pocket, and calmly sat on the edge of his bed to wait for his uncle to open the door. He could have done it himself, but he didn't want to ruin his newly untraced status just yet.

A meaty fist pounded on his bedroom door, "BOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN THERE AND MAKE OUR BREAKFAST OR SO HELP ME I'LL GIVE A FEW THINGS TO REMIND YOU TO WAKE UP AND LISTEN, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Vernon shouted.

Harry could hear the clicks of all the locks been unlocked by Vernon's pudgy fingers. the door flew open, slamming into the wall, his uncle stood there in all his purple faced glory. When his eyes landed on Harry, the purple drained from his face and he stood there frozen with his mouth hanging open.

"You're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth hanging open like that uncle." Harry was inwardly shocked at the sound of his voice; it sounded like the shimmering of bells but was in no way weak.

Vernon was stilled staring wide eyed with his jaw dropped. Bored of his silence, Harry stood and strode passed his uncle, "While this 'conversation' has been so enlightening, I have to go. Goodbye Uncle Vernon." He walked down the stairs headed for the front door when heard his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley complaining. Opening the door he called back, "Your going to learn to have to make your own food, since you've probably forgotten how to with me cooking it for years." He walked out, closing the door, and didn't look back as he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Walking to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry received many cat calls and wolf whistles for many muggle men. By the time he made it to the Leaky Cauldron, he had his hood up to hide his face from calls and whistles as well as to hide his blush. He walked straight to through the tavern to the brick wall out back and quickly entered Diagon Alley.

Harry was wandering around aimlessly until he passed a relatively new looking pet shop called _Fantastical Familiars_. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked in. Everywhere he looked was a different animal, some were exotic and mythical and while others were not as exotic but still beautiful. A woman looked up from the counter, "Do you need any help in find anything?"

He shook his head, "That's alright. I'd prefer to just look around."

Harry made his way toward the back of the store, passing a wide assortment of animals. He bypassed the birds, feeling it would be like he was trying to replace Hedwig, who had disappeared during the final battle. No one had recalled seeing her die nor had they found her body; she had simply never returned.

Looking over the cages, he stopped in front of a large, snow-white viper that could have easily been mistaken for a small boa. It lifted its deep amber eyes to Harry's emerald. The light on the snake's scales were giving it a soft silvery glow.

Harry smiled softly, **"Hello."**

"**A speaker!"** the snake hissed excitedly.

Harry nodded, **"Yes. Would you like to leave here with me?"**

"**Leave the not seen walls of this lovely cage?"** The snake asked sarcastically.

Harry laughed at its dripping sarcasm. He straightened up and beckoned the woman to the back.

"Did you find something you'd like, Sir?"

"Yes, I'd like to buy this beautiful snake."

"The Glacial Serpent? Are you sure? She's quite expensive, Sir."

"Money is no problem." He said stiffly

"Very well then, Sir. Will that be all?"

"No, I think I'm going to look around for a bit more."

"Of course, just tell me when you've found something else or just come to the front counter." She lifted the tank and walked toward the front of the store.

Harry walked further into the store until he came upon a very large, and very dark, barred cage. He gently reached out his magic to brush against whatever creature was being held within the deeply shadowed cage. The impression he felt was one of a strong but greatly lonely creature. Slowly, he approached the cage and knelt down in front of it. He kept brushing his magic against the creature, sending it warmth and comfort. The shadows inside the cage sluggishly receded, until all that was left inside was a large, ebony male wolf sitting at the back of the cage. His eyes were a dark, stormy gray flecked with gold and held a strong impression of great intellect.

In the softest voice he could muster he asked, "Would you like to leave here? To leave with me?"

Understanding flashed in the stormy depths, and for a few moments he simply sat there observing Harry. Suddenly, the wolf stood and walked toward Harry. Harry smiled and called the woman back again.

"I'd like to buy this wolf along with the Glacial Serpent."

"You have very expensive tastes, Sir. This is a Shadow Wolf. Some historians believe they are the descendants of either Fenrir, Odin's wolves, or a mixture of both."

Harry arched an uninterested eyebrow, stood, and walked up front to the counter where the Glacial Serpent was curled in her tank.

The woman walked up a few moments later, leading the Shadow Wolf by thick chain leash. She handed him the leash and rang up the prices of his purchases, "That'll be 10,736 galleons, 12 sickles, and 3 knuts, Sir."

He handed her his Gringotts card, "Would you like any others items for your snake's tank, Sir?"

Harry opened the lid of the tank and reached in, allowing the silvery-white serpent to climb up his arm and come to rest around his shoulders, Actually, I'd prefer not to have a tank at all." He then proceeded to bend down and unhook the wolf's leash. "You can keep this too."

Harry walked out of the shop with a Glacial Serpent on his shoulders, a Shadow Wolf closely and silently trailing behind him, and leaving a shocked silent shop keeper behind them.

"**Do you have a name, icy one?"**

"**No, I do not have a name. I have been in that cage for as long as I can remember."**

"**Would you allow me to name?"**

She flicked her tongue across his cheek, **"I would like that very much!"**

Harry thought for a moment, **"How about Lavi? It means 'protector'."**

"**I love it!"**

Harry chuckled at her excitement. He turned his head to the side to glance back at the Shadow Wolf, "Would you allow me to name you as well?"

The wolf raised his eyes to Harry's and gave a short nod. Harry smiled, "Alright, how about Zev? It means 'wolf'." The wolf looked to be thinking it over before he gave another short nod.

Harry smiled softly, "Alright, now that we have that covered. I need to find a way to get to Hogwarts so that I can talk Dumbledore about my wand acting weird…and this new look too."

Harry had walked around for about an hour until he had, surprisingly, stumbled upon McGonagall. He had explain his situation to her and asked to be taken to Dumbledore. She had immediately done so by apparating them, along with Lavi and Zev, to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. She had then proceeded to drag through the small village onto the castle grounds and up to the Headmasters office. Entering the office, Harry was met with the smiling, eye twinkling Dumbledore.

"Harry, my dear boy, what a delightful surprise! Care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Professor. I'm here because I very much need to speak with you." He said in a serious tone.

"Please, call me Albus as I am no longer your professor. Now, what is it that you need?"

"Well, for one, when I woke up this morning I looked like this and two, my wand doesn't work or more like it refuses to work for me."

"Do you mean it work correctly?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I mean it won't work at perform any magic at all."

For the first time since Harry had Albus and his all knowing twinkle he looked stunned. After a few silent moments Albus cleared his throat; Zev pressed closer to Harry's legs and Lavi tightened her hold on Harry's shoulders.

"Are you still able to access your magic?"

"Yeah, but it's more than just wandless, wordless magic."

Albus looked perplexed, "What do you mean my dear boy?"

"It's like…well, you know how you have to tap into your magical core to perform any type of magic? How it's kind of like an entirely separate part of you?" Albus inclined his head thoughtfully. "It doesn't feel that way to me anymore. It feels like it's just _me_, not a separate part."

The damned twinkle was back, "So your Inheritance consisted of your new more…soft appearance, you wand refusing to work in any way, and your new oneness with your magic. Have you tried your Animagi forms?"

"I think you mean Animagus form, Albus."

"No, I don't believe I do." His eyes were twinkling like mad.

Harry sighed, "I should've known you would know."

Albus' smile widened, "Just a lucky guess," _Yeah right._ "Your Tundra Wolf if beautiful. If I may ask, what is your other Animagus?"

Harry was silent for several long moments before he mumbled, "It's a black and green Phoenix."

"Fascinating! We really must see what you can do now that you've come into your Inheritance; starting with your Animagi. But, perhaps it would be best if we moved into a larger room."

It only took a little over an hour to test the possibilities of Harry's Animagi forms. They had found out that he could manifest attributes of his forms while he was in his human form and a few while he was in his wolf form. When either a wolf or human, he could summon his Phoenix wings which were a good sixteen feet from wing tip to wing tip, he could cry healing tears in both forms, and he had an enthralling singing voice as a human; they had also learned that he had other talents as well. He had fast healing abilities and he could hear thoughts without using Legilimens.

"Albus, is this…normal for an Inheritance?" Harry asked worriedly.

He looked deep in thought for a moment before answering, "No, my dear boy, I dare say it isn't; I have as to what may have happened, though."

"What?" Harry was getting more and more anxious.

"I believe your Inheritance, may have awakened a dormant X-gene."

For a moment Harry just started at him, "X-gene?"

**Review please! I love constructive critisism!**


	2. New People

**AN: **_Just so that none of you readers are confused, after Harry's flashback his name will be changed accordingly._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own X-Men. If I did, then there would be slash at every corner. ^_^**

_**This has been edited for mistakes and such.**_

**Chapter Two**

_New People_

Harry was headed for the United States on a private plane owned by a man named Charles Xavier, Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a school for mutants.

Mutants. Harry had heard some rumors about them in the wizarding community and some mentions of them on the muggle news. The wizards said that they were more dangerous than "dark" creatures, and that they should be viewed as a major threat if they were to come in contact with the wizarding world. From the information that the Ministry gathered, they discovered that every mutant that was known to the public were muggles that carried something called the _X-gene_.

**~***_Flashback_***~**

Harry was slumped in an armchair in Albus' office, Lavi was wrapped around his shoulders, affectionately rubbing her head under chin, and Zev had his head resting in Harry's lap. Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he let out a deep sigh, "I can't stay in England anymore, can I?"

Albus looked at Harry with saddened eyes. The boy had already been through so much, much more than others will ever even dream of in their entire lifetime. His parents had been taken from him and his godfather not long after they had met, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had not contacted him since Voldemort's demise. "I'm sorry, my dear boy, but you're right. If the Ministry or any witch or wizard for that discovers this, you will be considered a major threat. You're the most powerful wizard the magical community has ever seen, Harry, and now you're the first mutant wizard. This would cause a mass panic."

"But where am I supposed to go?" He sounded weary and pained. "None of my 'friends' talk to me anymore, every single one of them abandoned me. Remus was supposed to be here for me, he was supposed to be my second godfather; he was supposed to care. I'm alone now."

Albus met his tearing gaze unwavering, "No you're not, Harry. I'm still here and I know where you can go. I have an old acquaintance from years ago, and I've heard rumors he runs a very special school that also acts as a sort of mutant sanctuary."

Harry stared long and hard into Albus' blue twinkling eyes, "Alright, I'll go. Where is it?"

"In America, my boy, and don't worry about getting there. He and I will take care of everything you just get whatever you need before you go."

Harry stood and walked to the door, Zev taking his place at Harry's left and Lavi lounging on his shoulders. "Harry, in case you need to buy something from the muggle world, might I suggest that you keep your hood up and talk as little as possible? I have no doubt as to how muggles react to your new…appearance."

Harry nodded, "I'll be back in the evening. I'm going shopping for a new wardrobe and might pick up a few other things as well.

Along with his new wardrobe, Harry bought a floor length, jet-black trench coat that had a shimmering silver trim on the edges, a few pairs of dragon hide boots and normal leather boots as well, a wide assortment of pants, and specially made silk-like body armor shirts that clung to his body and breathed like Egyptian cotton, they had elongated necks which covered his mouth and nose, acting like face masks. With his boots, trench coat, and body armor, he also bought many daggers and other weaponry, potion ingredients, books, and a new trunk that had seven compartments. One compartment held new wardrobe and boots, a different compartment held all of the books he had books as well as inherited from his parents and Sirius, and another was his potions lab. The smallest compartment was were he put his more person items and memoirs, the largest compartment was his weapons and training room, another held his heirlooms, enchanted and cursed accessories and weapons, and the last compartment was a fully stocked and working kitchen that would restock itself.

Albus had accompanied Harry, Lavi, and Zev to the airport where his acquaintance had sent his private plane to pick up Harry. Harry had placed his trunk in the airplane and had told Lavi and Zev to wait there for him.

"Did you tell them my name?" Harry asked Albus.

Albus shook his head, "I merely said that I had a student that was in need of his school."

A small of relief escaped Harry's lips, "Good because I can no longer be Harry James Potter-Black, he disappeared last night. Now I'm Orion, Orion Lillian Jameson."

Sometimes that twinkle could get really annoying, "That's understandable. Floo me or send me a letter when you can. It's going to be quiet around the castle without you, Orion."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Albus, you know as well as I do that this is _Harry Potter's_ graduating year at Hogwarts and when everyone discovers that he isn't attending, it'll be anything but quiet."

~*_End Flashback_*~

Orion was brought out of his mussing by the pilot's voice over the intercom saying that they'd be landing. He pulled up his face mask and his hood, while Lavi settled around his shoulders and Zev woke from his nap.

The plane touched down and Orion exited with Zev on his left and his trunk behind him. A limo was waiting in the hanger, along with a dark skinned woman with shocking white hair and a blue skinned man that seemed to have some sort of cravings upon it. The woman and man took a small towards Orion, a sudden growl came from Zev as he placed himself between Orion and the strangers and Lavi stretched her body a foot in front of Orion's body while baring her fangs. The two strangers looked at Zev and Lavi with caution.

Orion sighed and pulled lightly on Zev's tail, "Behave Zev, they were merely trying to greet us."

Orion then pulled Lavi close to chest and stroked her head, **"Be calm, Lavi. They meant no harm; they were coming to greet us,"**

Lavi looked at Orion with her deep amber eyes, **"I shall calm, but if they mean harm I will not warm them next time."**

Orion chuckled, and turned to the strangers, "Sorry about them, they're a bit protective. Though for what reason I don't quite know."

The man spoke first and with a German accent, "It's perfectly fine, zay just gave us a shock. My name is Kurt Vagner or Nightcrawler as some call me, and my companion is Ororo Munroe or Storm. Ze Professor asked us to accompany you to ze mansion; ve vere unavare of your company. Vill zay be alright in ze car?"

"They'll be alright," a thoughtful look crossed the glowing emerald eyes beneath the darkened hood. "I think the question should be is will they behave, which I'll be sure they do," he said sternly.

Zev looked up at Orion over his shoulder. "Don't give me that look, Zev. The man has already done more than enough by sending his private plane to pick us up, and now he's sent another ride. You _will_ behave, Zev. **You will behave too, Lavi. I know you can understand the words humans speak."**

"**Fine, but my threat still stands. They are unknown to us and their presence is the same yet much different to the humans before; they put me on edge."**

Orion nodded, understandingly.

"What was that?" The woman, Ororo questioned curiously.

Orion looked at her with guarded eyes, "I was speaking to Lavi."

"And you understood her?" She asked.

Orion nodded.

"Amazing," her eyes were bright and curious.

"Perhaps ve should be going, ze Professor is looking forvard to meeting you," Kurt explained.

The limo pulled up in front of an enormous mansion-like building. Orion stepped out of the limo with Lavi's tail, and most of her body, securely wrapped around his torso and her head resting in the crook of his neck; Zev cautiously stepped of the limo behind him. Kurt took Orion's trunk from the back of the car, handed it to Orion, and followed Ororo toward the building with Orion behind him.

Orion was extremely nervous as they walked through the building. He could feel the eyes of the students on him; he knew he looked odd dragging his trunk behind him with a silvery-white boa-like snake wrapped around his upper body and an ebony furred, waist-high, male wolf almost pressing against his left side. He also had his hood up, which caused his face to be shadowed and cut from view, though his eyes glowed through the darkness an eerie lime green, exactly like the Avada Kedavra curse. He could practically hear the rumors flying around like annoying flies on a hot day.

Ororo opened a pair of double doors and walked straight to a bald man in a wheelchair with Kurt right behind her; Orion froze in the doorway as every teenager turned to look at him. The man turned a warm smile onto Orion. He cleared his throat, gaining back the attention of his distracted class which gave Orion the opportunity to slip from the doorway to an out-of-the-way corner with his trunk. Zev immediately took his place in front of Orion.

"Well, it seems my guest has arrived," his voice was deep and welcoming. "We'll finish our lesson tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The students gathered their books quickly and shot Orion many curious and questioning glances before exiting.

The man spoke again, "Kurt, Storm, would you please get the others?"

"Of course, Professor," Ororo said with a tender smile.

Kurt and Ororo left the room together, but Orion heard them go separate ways in the hallway.

_This man must be Charles Xavier._

"Come and sit," he gestured to one of the armchairs; it was facing away from the doorway. Orion opted to sit in a chair that gave him a view of the whole room and its back was against a wall. "I understand that the flight must have been tiring but the others will be back shortly and were wondering about you. Albus didn't tell me much; he simply told me that he had a student that was in need of my school."

"I slept on the plane, so I can assure you I'm not tired at the moment. Albus respects my privacy, which is why he didn't elaborate." Orion stated.

Xavier nodded understandingly, "As I'm sure you're already aware, my name is Charles Xavier and this is my school for gifted children or mutants."

"Yes, Albus informed me that you were the Headmaster of this school."

Xavier opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening and a large group of people entering the room. A woman with flame red hair stepped forward, "You wanted to see us, Professor?" No one had noticed Orion sitting in the chair against the far wall yet.

Xavier smiled warmly at her, "Yes, I wanted you to meet someone," he gestured to Orion causing every eye to turn to him. "He will be staying with us for a while. I don't know how long yet but I can assume it will be for a while."

Orion felt a sudden pressure on his Occlumency shields and he knew it was from the red head woman, seeing as she had her eyes on him with a look of frustrated concentration. A growl reverberated in his chest. He locked his glowing lime green eyes with her brown, "Keep trying to touch my mind and I will not hesitate to break yours," the pressure ceased abruptly and her eyes were wide and swimming with apprehension. "There will be no warning should you choose you try again." He hissed out.

"Jean," Xavier had a reprimanding tone. "That was very rude."

A brunette man stepped beside Jean and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side, "There was no need to threaten her, she was merely being cautious. Who are we to know that he isn't working for Magneto or Sinister?"

Zev stood from where he sat next to Orion's chair growling menacingly at the man and Lavi stretch her body forward, hissing and baring her fangs which were glistening with unshed venom. Orion's glowing lime eyes were flashing, "Firstly, she was not being cautious, she was being nosy," his voice sounded as venomous as Lavi's fangs. "Secondly, I don't even know _who_ Magneto or Sinister are, so I suggest you keep your pretty boy mouth shut about things you don't know before I shut it for you."

"Who are you?" asked a girl who had a white streak in her brunette hair.

Orion made no move to calm Lavi and Zev, "Orion Lillian Jameson, though if you check with England's records I don't exist and, even though I saved their arses they'd still want my head if they found out my little secret."

An indignant snort was heard from the back of the group where a man was leaning against the doorway. He had his arms crossed over his muscular chest and he was wearing a skin-clinging white tank top and well-wore blue denim jeans that hung low on his hips. He was a ruggedly handsome man and had wild dark brown hair; he was looking at Orion with a sarcastically skeptical look in his eyes, "What could such a small runt like you have possibly saved a bunch of pompous Brits from? Rabid bunnies?"

"Logan," Xavier's voice had caution underlying his words. "I would advise you not antagonize him."

Orion slowly stood from his chair; he saw the brunette man and Jean tense, "I dare you to say that again." His voice was low and dangerous.

"And what you gonna sick your snake and mutt on me, Runt?" Logan provoked.

Orion calmly unwrapped Lavi from his body and set her in the chair he had sat in, **"Stay, I don't want you interfering with this."** The group's eyes widen a bit, except for Ororo's and Kurt's.

She reluctantly bobbed her head, **"Yes, Master."**

Orion turned to Zev, "Stay with Lavi." Zev stared hard into Orion's eyes before settling himself beside the chair.

He removed his cloak to reveal one of the special body armor shirts that was black and silver and had two three inch slits in the back, one at each shoulder blade, a pair of black jeans that clung to his thighs but was hung low on his hips, and a pair of special black leather combat boots. In any other instance this would have looked like a nightclub outfit but everyone in the room knew that it was a battle-ready outfit and the body armors face mask brought more attention to his eerie bright green eyes. Orion tied his straight, waist-length hair back in a high ponytail.

Logan barely had time to brace himself before Orion launched his body at him and crashed into his chest, knocking Logan back into the hallway. Logan stumbled back but quickly caught his balance and grabbed Orion by the back of his shirt and flung him off of him. Orion did a quick back-flip and landed on his feet as gracefully as if he had floated down. Logan looked at him a bit startled.

Orion raised an elegant eyebrow at him, "Is little me too much of a handful for you, Muscle Man?" He asked with a slight mocking tone.

Logan scoffed, "You surprised me once, won't happen again," he cracked his neck to both side. "Now, let's get this started, Runt." He charged forward.

Orion easily side-stepped and bolted to the window at the end of the hall; he opened and looked back at Logan who had just managed to turn back to him, "I think that Mr. Xavier would rather us take it outside." He jumped out of the second story window and easily landed on his feet.

Orion was walking out towards the forest when he heard Logan land clumsily on the ground behind him, "That's a nice excuse, Runt, just sounds like you're runnin' to me."

"You'll wish I had when we're done."

Logan lunged for Orion's waist. Orion flipped backwards using Logan's shoulder as leverage, landing a sharp kick to the center of Logan's back and quick finger jabs to some pressure points on his shoulder cause Logan's arm to go numb, "So the Runt likes to play dirty, huh?"

"Playing dirty? I'm simply using my resources and training, Muscle Man."

"I'd use mine but I wouldn't want to scratch that pretty little face of yours," Logan taunted.

"They wouldn't be the first scars that I've had to bare," Orion replied tonelessly.

Logan looked slightly taken aback for a second but quickly recovered, "It's your blood." Six metal claws slid from his knuckles, three on each hand.

Orion tilted his head and though his mask hid his smirk, it couldn't hide the amusement and mischief playing in his eyes, "This is going to be fun."

Logan charged at Orion, claws swiping. Orion twirled and ducked to dodge the metal claws.

"You're good at dodgin', Runt. How 'bout you try fightin'?" He took a swipe at Orion's chest.

Orion sighed, "Guess you're tired of playtime." He did three rapid back-flips putting a good distance between Logan and him.

The air shifted causing Logan to pause and look at Orion questioningly. Orion's eyes sparkled with excitement, "I've wanted to experiment a bit."

Before Logan could understand what he meant, Orion's body seemed to tremble slightly before two enormous wings sprung suddenly from his back. They were a shimmering black and the tips of the feathers were a deep crimson, making them look as them had been dip in blood. Orion flexed his wings before swiftly taking to the air, leaving a stunned man staring up at him. Orion tilted his head to the side, "What? No snarky remarks? No low-class put downs?"

Logan shook his head, as if shaking off his shock, "You just keep runnin', Runt," he scoffed, though his feral's interest had been peaked.

Orion narrowed his eyes and ran his hand over his wing briefly, coming away with some loose feathers, "So you really want to play? Fine then, I'll play." He shot out his hand sending a flurry of feathers directly at Logan.

Logan dodged as many as he could but many of them were able place deep cuts on his face and arms and a few were stuck in his legs and sides; he pulled them out and threw them to the ground. Almost immediately the cuts and punctures on his body started to heal. Orion's eyes brightened, "Well, well, it looks like we have something in common Muscle Man." He pulled out another feather and ran the razor-sharp tip across his palm causing a deep cut that healed no more than three seconds later.

Logan hummed, "So we do, but that don't mean you have a chance at winning, Runt." He suddenly lunged at Orion grabbing him around the ankles and yanking him down, causing Orion to exclaim in surprise.

Orion recovered quickly by retracting his wings into his body and saving his head from hitting the ground with his hands, holding himself up in a handstand. Orion swiftly used Logan's height, close proximity, and his erect feet to his advantage harshly kicked Logan's jaw in an uppercut motion, which sent Logan stumbling backwards.

Orion pushed off of his hands in a twisting flip and landed on his feet facing Logan, who was looking at him in amusement, "This is gonna be the most fun I've had in a long time." He wiped some blood off of his chin and slowly advanced on Orion. Logan's feral was pacing under his skin in excitement and interest.

Ororo came running from the building, her hair was swirling around in the wind that had picked up, "Logan, stop this! Orion is supposed to be here under our protection! He is not meant to be threatened and chased away because you can't learn how to be respectful!"

Logan groaned, "Come on, Storm. We were just getting to the good part."

"No, Logan," she said sternly. Ororo turned to Orion, "Let's go back inside. Hank will show you to your room and he'll have to do a quick physical too."

"Alright," he responded slowly, then turned back to look at Logan, "looks like we'll have to finish this another time, Muscle Man."

"It's Logan, Runt," he said gruffly.

Orion paused and observed him for a moment, "And it's Orion for me," he turned and followed Ororo inside.

Ororo and Orion re-entered Xavier's office; Orion headed straight for Lavi, Zev, his trench coat, and his trunk. He quickly put on his coat and pulled up the hood, and then he picked up Lavi and let her wrap her body around his torso. Xavier cleared his throat, "I apologize about Logan. He's never been the most gracious of hosts."

"It's perfectly fine, Mr. Xavier."

"There's no need to call me Mr. Xavier. Charles, Professor, or Professor X will do."

Orion inclined his head, "Orion." he said shortly.

Xavier smiled softly, "Hank McCoy," a large, blue furred man stepped forward, "our doctor, will take you down to the Med Bay to do a quick physical and then he'll take you to your room. Is there anything you require beforehand?"

"I would advise that no one come into the room I'll be staying in when the door is closed and that absolutely no one is to enter my room at night."

Xavier nodded, "Understood."

"I'm being serious, no matter what is happening in the building no one is to enter my room at night," he started walking out of the room following Hank, dragging his trunk behind him and Zev at his side.

"We understand, Orion. There's nothing for you to worry about," Xavier tried to reassure Orion.

"It's not me I'm worried about," he replied gravely without looking back.

"Well," Hank started. "Your blood work looks good and you seem pretty healthy, but I need to perform an EKG before I let you go," Orion nodded. "You'll need to remove your shirt for this."

Orion's eyes widened minutely and he was silent for a few moments, "Do you have a surgical mask that I could have?"

"Of course," Hank went to one of the smaller medical cabinets and walked back with a plain blue mask in his hand.

Orion took it, "Thank you. Could you turn around for a moment?"

Hank immediately complied. A rustling of clothing could be heard followed by a small, resigned sigh, "Alright, you can start."

Hank turned around and stared wide-eyed at Orion; his chest was riddled with scars and a few claw marks could be seen as if he had been attack by an animal and cut or whipped multiple times. Hank moved around to Orion's back and saw the same thing only there were even more whip-like marks and a few more cut marks.

"Orion," Hank breathed. "What happened to you?"

"I fought to protect my home.".

"But some of these look to be years old, you couldn't have been more than a small child when you acquired them," Hank stated.

"My relatives didn't like me very much," Orion replied. "Could we finish this so that I can unpack my things?"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," his voice was full of shame, as if he had done something terrible.

"It's alright," he quickly said. "I'm just not used to anyone seeing them. There's nothing to apologize for."

"Alright," he sounded a bit unsure. "Just hop up onto the table and I'll get this done quickly."

The blue furred Hank McCoy lead Orion, Zev, and Lavi down many hallways and up many stairways until he stopped in front of one of the numerous mahogany doors. Hank reached for the door handle, "This will be your room while you stay here. It's a good distance from where most of the younger students sleep so there's no need for you to worry about them."

The door swung open to a decent sized room. The carpets and walls were a deep burgundy color, on the north wall was a massive window that had a perfect view of the forest and had a window seat underneath adorned with silver and black pillows and cushions. There was a twin sized bed with a black comforter, black sheets and black and green pillows. The head of the bed was pushed into the corner where the north and east wall met with its body running along the east wall. Near the corner where the south and east wall met another mahogany door was open to reveal a large walk-in closet. An ebony desk was pushed into the opposite corner and about three feet to the right of the desk was a closed mahogany door.

"What's through there, Mr. McCoy?"

"Please, call me Hank. The Professor took your need for privacy into account, so this room has an attached bathroom." Hank watched Orion silently examining the room, "If you'd like another room I'm sure the Professor would have no trouble giving you a different room."

"No," Orion walked into the room, followed by Zev and set his trunk at the foot of the bed. "This is perfect. Is there anything else you, the Professor, or anyone else need from me today?"

Hank gave a soft smile, "Not that I know of, I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in," leaving the room he gave another soft smile and closed the door behind him.

Orion unwrapped Lavi from his body and set her on the bed. Zev had lain down next to the bed and closely watched Orion.

Orion decided to practice his new mutant attributes a bit. He focused his mind on the trunk and the items inside. The trunks top flew open and items flew out, some were placed on the desk and others hung on the walls, while his entire wardrobe went into the enormous walk-in closet. When his trunk was empty and all of his belongings were placed correctly he floated his trunk into the back of the closet. Orion then went to work on warding his room. First he cast a silencing charm which allowed noise in but no noise out. Next he cast a protection ward he had learned from Albus along with the door-warding password spell he learned from McGonagall.

"_**State your password,"**_ an unknown voice spoke.

"**Love Locked Moonlight."**

"_**Accepted."**_

The entire room looked as if it was made of a veil of rippling and shimmering water-like silk. Just as soon as it had appeared, the walls returned to normal but the thrum of his magic could be felt running through the room.

Orion shrugged out of his coat and slung it over the back of the desk's chair. He glanced at Lavi and Zev and saw that Lavi had already fallen asleep curled up in the center of the bed and Zev was dozing on the floor.

Orion sighed. There was no way to sleep on the bed without waking Lavi. He walked into his closet, peeling off his shirt, kicking off his boots, and stripping off his pants. He dug through one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of low-slung, dark green, silk pajama pants.

Orion padded over to the window seat and curled up in the cushions under the afternoon light and fell asleep under the warm beams, unaware that he was being watched from the treetops.

**AN: I'm not exactly sure how long this is going to be, but I'd estimate somewhere between five to ten chapters. Since this is just a short for Harry (Orion) to find happiness. I wouldn't mind any suggestions. This is also un-beta'd.**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

_Paws softly thudded on the forest floor in chase, emerald eyes were on a small weaving form. Excited panting breaths exited the small wolf's mouth beside a lazy lolling tongue. The wolf wasn't planning to catch this small, weaving rabbit, since it had already eaten another. This was simply for the rush of the chase and the freedom of the run._

_The rabbit suddenly darted left, around the trunk of a large tree._

_Paws skidded on the forest floor as the small wolf attempted to turn his body so suddenly. He quickly regained his balance but lost it just as suddenly when he collided with a large warm, hard muscled body._

_The small wolf looked up with his emerald eyes and saw Muscle Man standing above him with the small gray and brown rabbit he had been chasing in his other hand._


	3. A Little Surprise

_alexa-catta123_** your review was very much appreciated and to answer your questions:**

**1. Yes, Sirius and Snape are both alive.**

**2. He is hiding his face for two reasons. One is because muggles tend to be very effected by his face in attraction standards and two because he feels that it will keep a certain distance between him and the mutants at Xavier's.**

**3. I'll give you a brief, sort but not quite, spoiler. Sirius, Remus, and Snape have not abandoned him nor have Luna or Neville or the twins.**

_Dragon Foxx__**,**_** Orion keeps his face covered because he does not like how feminine he looks he does not want too many people to see, as well as the above reasons. **_Blackest-Appologies_**, Logan and Orion weren't exactly flirting but they were being very playful.**

**Also, Orion/Harry's powers are telekinetic and telepathic, the mutation has also altered his magic in various ways (wandless and wordless, gives him a better **_sense_** of people).**

**Chapter Three**

A soft tinkling of bells in the back of Orion's mind woke him; it was his wards alerting him that someone was outside his door. He uncurled himself and rolled off the window seat. Orion padded over to the door and opened it a crack. The man outside his room was wearing dressed on black pants, a black tee-shirt, black boots, and a burgundy trench coat. His brown hair barely brushed his shoulders and his facial features were a classic handsome, but his most striking feature were his red on black eyes which were both focused on the one glowing emerald that was peeking through the crack door.

After a few moments a beaming smile spread across the stranger's face, "Bonjour mon ami. How is you dis fine mornin'?"

"Fine."

The stranger chuckled at Orion's generic answer, "Dat be good."

"Why are you here?"

"Le Professor asked Remy ta escort you ta breakfast."

Orion was silent for a moment, "Alright, just hold on a minute," he quickly closed the door and headed to the closet.

Orion pulled out a smoky gray mask shirt and matching pants. He decided to forgo his cloak-like trench coat. He also went bare foot and decided to leave his hair down.

"Lavi, Zev, wake up."

Zev gave a low rumble of displeasure and Lavi hissed out, **"Why are you waking up so early in the morning, Master?"**

"**I have told you not to call me that, Lavi. My name is Orion and I am not your master, I am your friend.** As for your question, do either of you want to go out and hunt for breakfast or not?"

That obviously got their attention when Zev slowly stood, stretching, and Lavi uncurled herself, glaring half-heartedly at Orion.

Orion sighed playfully, **"Drama queen,"** he picked her up off the bed and allowed her to wrapped her body around his torso and lay her head on his shoulder.

"**Can we eat now, Master?"**

"**I am not your master; I am a friend so call me Orion, and yes, we are going to eat now. **Ready to go, Zev?"

Zev gave a small dip of his head.

Orion pulled up his mask, took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped out in front of the stranger. The stranger was looking at Lavi and Zev with curious eyes.

"You keep very interestin', mon ami."

"Always have, Mr…"

"Oh, where be me manners," he extended his hand. "Da name be Remy Lebeau or Gambit, no monsieur s'il vous plait."

Orion clasped his hand, "Orion Lillian Jameson. The serpent is Lavi and the wolf is Zev."

"Good ta know. We should be headin' down ta da kitchen," he turned on his heels and headed down the hallway.

Orion quickly caught up with Zev on his left, "Remy, could you show to the back door instead of the kitchen?"

Remy turned his curious eyes onto Orion, "Growin' chillens need ta eat. You be what, fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen actually, and I can assure you that I will most likely not be growing anymore thanks to the _kindness_ of my relatives."

"What do you mean boy?"

Orion's eyes flashed lime green, "Don't call me that when you know my name, and as for my relatives, let's just say that they didn't like me very much," his eyes faded back into his normal emerald. "Now, can you please show me to the back door?"

Remy was momentarily stunned to silence. He couldn't understand how anyone could not like such an ethereal being. Some might have thought that Orion was being rude and pushy but Remy knew that this was Orion's way of keeping everyone at a distance. Remy knew a lot of the mansion's occupants would try to break his walls down and form some sort of friendship.

Remy quickly snapped back to reality, "Alright Remy be showin' you ta da back door."

It was a quick trip to the back door, which were actually two large oaks doors. Orion swept by Remy with Lavi tightly wrapped around his torso and Zev practically melded to his left side. He opened the right door and started toward the forest when Remy called out to him, "Where you be going, Orion?"

Orion detangled Lavi from his body and set her on the ground, telling her and Zev to go ahead and that he would catch up. He turned back to Remy with an impassive face, "I'm going to the forest, Remy."

Remy sighed, "Remy be seeing dat, mon ami. Ma question for you be why? Don't you want ta eat wit' us?"

"I will," he said over his shoulder, "just not right now. I'm going to keep Lavi and Zev company on their hunt," before Remy could reply, Orion had taken off at a sprint towards the forest.

Orion suddenly felt playful and wanted to shock the mutant; his magic pulsed beneath his skin causing his body to emit a faint silver light. Orion's skin rippled and his bones shifted; barely two seconds had passed when instead of Orion running towards the forest was a small, black Tundra wolf. The wolf was very slight with a runner's build; his gait was graceful and he carried a cautious yet playful air around him. The light shining on his fur showed the hidden water and fire dancing in his fur.

* * *

Remy watched the small wolf disappear into the trees. He was shocked and awed into silence at what he had just witnessed. He had seen a lot of odd powers, as well as many devastating and mystifying ones, but that had been enthralling to watch. Mystique could change her appearance to look like any mutant or human but she would never be able to change her appearance into an animal because it would alter her internal make-up too much. So for him to see someone shift from a human body into an animal with such grace and ease as if he had been breathing was mind boggling.

Remy had no idea how long he had stood there, frozen and staring unseeingly into the forest, until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and an even gentler voice spoke, "Are you alright, Remy?"

Remy turned shell-shocked and awed eyes to Ororo, "Oui, Remy be alright. He was just given a big surprise is all."

Ororo looked a bit confused, "Oh." She looked around and noticed a missing presence. "Remy, where's Orion? I thought the Professor wanted you to bring him down to breakfast."

Remy looked back out to the forest, "Remy did on an' fetch le garcon an' he came out wit' company den he asked Remy ta show him da backdoor. When Remy ask him why he tell Remy dat he was going ta eat dinna wit' us but first he was going ta keep his pets company. Den he did da most shocking t'ing dat Remy has seen since he be here. Le garcon be running ta da forest when he turn inta un loup!" He turned glittering eyes back to Ororo.

"A wolf? What do you mean he turned into a wolf? It's physically impossible for a humanoid body to change into a wolf."

Remy's glittering eyes turned serious, "Remy saw it wit' his own eyes, Storm. Le garcon turned inta un loup."

Ororo blankly stared at Remy for a second before she murmured, "Such a talented young man."

Remy nodded in agreement, "Oui, being able ta turn inta un loup is quite a talent."

Ororo shook her head, "That's not all, Remy. You weren't here yesterday so you didn't see it. When the Professor called us into his office, Orion was sitting in one of the chairs against the far wall. Jean tried to read his mind without his knowing, and he didn't take to kindly to that and said that if she tried again he'd break her mind. Later I heard her telling Scott that when she had tried she had run into some kind mental shield. After Jean, Logan had to be his charming self and antagonize Orion. Well, Orion told Zev and Lavi to stay in the room, took off his coat, and launched himself at Logan. When Logan threw him off, Orion headed for a hallway window, and jumped out of it. He acted as if it had been a three foot drop! When I ran out there I saw that Orion had enormous black wings that were tipped red and he had used some of his feathers as weapons. Later, Logan told us that Orion had shown Logan that he had the same regeneration abilities. The Professor and I have a feeling that there is still more to him."

Remy just stared at her with wide eyes; his voice barely came out as a whisper, "Mon Dieu."

Ororo laughed softly at his expression and lightly grabbed his arm, "Come on, Remy. Let's go eat something," she gently led him back into the mansion.

"What about le garcon?" He asked confused.

"I suspect that he wanted to go outside so that he could."

Confusion flickered across his red on black eyes, "What do y−" realization dawned on his face and he wrinkled his nose, "Oh."

* * *

Paws softly thudded on the forest floor, emerald eyes were locked onto a small, weaving gray and brown body. Excited panting breaths exited the small wolf's mouth beside a lazily lolling tongue. He wasn't planning on actually catching this rabbit, seeing as he had already eaten two others. No, this chase was simply for the thrill of the run; the feeling of air rushing past his furred body, the delicious sound of the chase's frantic heart, and the freedom of the run.

The rabbit had been doing the classical zigzag run, when it suddenly took a sharp left around the trunk of a large tree.

Ebony paws skidded on the forest floor as he attempted to turn his body. He quickly regained his balance but lost it just as suddenly when he collided with the larger body. He fells backwards, his head colliding with something hard, which shot pain through the side of his skull.

He looked up to see the hard muscled body of Muscle Man standing above him, with the gray and brown rabbit dangling in his right hand.

* * *

The small ebony wolf fell backwards onto the forest floor with a startled yelp that was soon followed by a low, pained whimper.

Logan laid the rabbit on the ground and kneeled ground beside the wolf. He gently lifted the wolf's head from the ground and, with an even gentler touch, startled to softly probe the side of his skull.

A small whimper escaped the black muzzle, when his fingers probed a tender spot behind the right ear. Logan stilled his fingers momentarily and then started to gently massage the area in hope of helping to ease the pain.

After a few minutes of this, when he realized that the wolf had relaxed and was no longer in pain, he spoke, "Better now?" The wolf's eyes cracked open revealing ink dark, emerald eyes, "Bet this showed ya to watch where yer runnin' next time, Pup."

Logan took away his hands, grabbed the rabbit from the ground beside him, which he then laid next to the small wolf, "Ya can have it since ya went through the trouble of runnin' after it. Next time ya'll have at catch yer own," he started walking off in a random direction and was getting ready to jog off when he felt an insistent tugging on his pant leg. He looked down to see the small black beauty tugging on his jeans, "I don't have anything else for ya, Pup."

The small wolf huffed and trotted back to where the dead rabbit was lying and brought it back over to Logan, dropping it at his feet. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the intelligent black beauty but only received another small huff and a small wolf galloping away from him. The last thing he saw of the small beauty was a flash of emerald eyes and a shimmer of fire and water dancing in the beauty's fur.

* * *

Orion stayed outside playing with Lavi and Zev until around noon, when he decided to go back to the mansion and eat. He elegantly shifted his form from wolf to human and brushed off some loose dirt from his smoky pants and shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulled up his mask, wrapped Lavi around his body, and proceeded to calmly walk back towards the mansion with Zev at his heels.

When they reached the tree line, they saw that there were kids of various ages outside and they were all that was standing between them and the mansion.

"Maybe a Notice-Me-Not charm," Orion mumbled off-handedly.

With a small wave of his hand, the air around the three rippled. When it stopped, Orion cautiously made his way out of the trees with Zev at his side and Lavi more tightly wrapped around him. They had been walking for no more than twelve seconds before the whispering and glances started. Orion sighed deeply, **"I guess that charm doesn't work with mutants."**

"**What is going to happen?"** Lavi asked, worriedly.

"**I'm going to keep walking and pray that no has the guts to a stranger that has a large, white serpent draped around their body and is being flanked by an enormous wolf whose back reaches my waist," **he replied soberly. Orion, of course, knew that with his luck someone in that mass of teenagers and children was bound to approach him.

And he was right, that someone came in the form of two brunette boys around eighteen. The one on the left was a bit taller and the one on the right had a bit more red in his hair and was playing with a lighter. Orion stopped immediately and Zev took his place between them, a soft growl rumbling in his chest. The two stopped a few feet in front of Zev, the taller eyeing Zev curiously and the other watching him with slight distain and still playing with his lighter, though a bit more vigorously. Orion noted that each flame had more flare to it than it should. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, "If I see one flame any closer to my companions, I will make sure that you will feel that heat a thousand times over; without the flames."

Their eyes snapped to his glowing orbs and the lighter closed. The taller's eyes flickered to the other in warning and then settled back onto Orion, "I'm Bobby Drake or Iceman, and this," he gestured tot the other, "is John Allerdyce or Pyro and-"

"Do you mind calling off your guard mutt?" John cut-in, an underlying threat in his words.

Orion bristled at the question, while Lavi bared her fangs and Zev's growling became louder, "I do not own him, he is a friend and a companion, and he is no mutt. If I were you I'd watch your tongue if you intend to keep it," Orion flared his magic to get part of his point across.

"You want a power showdown?" He growled, "Fine, I'll give you a power showdown," he flipped open his lighter and a palm-sized fireball formed in his other hand.

Bobby reached out to lay his hand on John's shoulder, "John, don't."

"She asked me to," he quickly flung out his hand, throwing the fireball at Orion.

Orion spun to the right, Lavi even more tightly wrapped around his torso and Zev's body pressed closely to the ground, **"I want you and Zev to stay out of this. Both of you are to wait in the forest. I don't want either of you interrupting with this. Do you understand, Lavi?"**

She lifted her amber eyes to his emerald, **"Very well, Master, but if you are in dire need of assistance we will help you whether you like it or not."**

Another fireball flew at Orion, which he dodged, **"Go Lavi! **Zev!" he called. The large wolf gracefully lumbered over to Orion as Lavi uncoiled herself from his torso, "You are to go with Lavi; I can handle him."

Zev merely dipped his head and headed back to the forest with Lavi slithering behind him.

Another fireball was flung at him and instead of dodging it, he cast a more advanced shielding spell. It absorbed the flame and flung it back at John ten times as fast. John held out his hand to catch it, but when it touched him he hissed in pain and dispersed the flame; he brought his hand back to examine it and saw that the entire underside of his was covered in first degree burns. He looked up into Orion's glowing lime-green eyes, "Keep it up and they just becoming back faster and hotter," he paused, "No, I have a better idea." Orion reached out with his mind and grasped John's lighter, yanking it you're his hand. It flew to Orion faster than the fireball had been redirected at John; he was only able to catch it because of his years as a seeker.

"Give that back!" John yelled, though he didn't move to take it, "That wasn't fair!" Now he just sounded like a whining child.

"And do you think it would have been fair if I hadn't dodged your fire? Would it have been fair if your first fire had burnt me or my companions?"

John had the decency to look ashamed, and Bobby stepped forward, "Sorry about him, he's got the shortest temper of anyone I've met; that includes Logan."

Orion remembered flashes of the famous Weasley red hair and their furious attacks during the final battle with Voldemort. A ghost of a smile danced across his masked lips, though no one could see it beyond a twitch in his mask, "I used to know a certain family of red heads that had tempers just as fiery, or at least seven of them did. Their father was the calmest and most open man I had met and his wife, she was the biggest mother hen and had a temper to match."

A soft smile crossed Bobby's face, "They sound really nice."

"They were," he replied in an almost whisper, "but they stopped writing a while ago, along with a bunch others, so I wouldn't know what they're up to anymore."

Bobby nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, I know what you mean. When my family found out that this was a school for mutants, they stopped calling and writing and I'm not allowed back there anymore."

Orion just tilted his head a bit to the side and let Bobby take it any way he wanted to.

"Can I have my lighter back now?" John broke in with an irritated tone. Bobby looked at him with narrowed eyes and John just scoffed at the action, "You can flirt with her all you want, after she gives me back my lighter."

Bobby's face flooded with color.

Orion tossed it back and called Lavi and Zev back over, they came quicker than they had left. He ignored this and picked up Lavi and allowed her to wrapped herself around him and ran his hand through the fur on Zev's shoulder blades. Orion turned away from them and started back to the mansion, when John called to him, "Where are you going?"

Orion kept walking but looked over his shoulder at John and Bobby and called out, "It's noon and I'm hungry, so I'm heading inside to eat," he looked away but he suddenly remembered what John had kept saying. He stopped and turned back to face them; Orion noticed that a lot of the people were still standing around watching them. He ignored them and called back to John, "And for the record, John, my name is Orion Lillian Jameson," his eyes were twinkling almost as annoyingly as Albus' as at their confused looks, "and I'm a guy." Orion turned back to the house and started walking again with Zev at his side, while his statement was sinking in.

As Orion entered the mansion, his new sensitive hearing picked up what John mumbled to Bobby, just the slightest bit disgruntled at the news, "At least I wasn't the one flirting with him."

At Bobby's choke sound of protest and sputtering, Orion couldn't resist the laughter that escaped from him.

* * *

_**I know it's been a bit but I would like you readers to know that I have chapters four and five written, I just need to type them.**_

_**And **_helpful_** reviews are much appreciated, though the compliments are nice as well ^_^**_

_Thank you very much for reading.**  
**_


End file.
